1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a data processing method, and a reproduction system communicating with an external output device and able to make the external output device reproduce and output the content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile recording and reproducing apparatus mounting a large capacity recording apparatus has been developed. Such an apparatus compresses and records audio, movies, still images, and other content data and decodes the compressed data to reproduce the content data. The content data to be reproduced is output from a small sized liquid crystal monitor, headphone terminal, small sized speakers, and other output devices mounted on the mobile recording and reproducing apparatus.
However, the small sized output devices mounted on the mobile recording and reproducing apparatus as described above had disadvantages such as difficult viewing, poor sound quality, and troublesome headphones. In order to overcome the above disadvantages, output using an external output device such as speakers is considered, but even in that case, it is necessary to view the output of a small sized output device in order to determine which content is to be reproduced, therefore the disadvantage such as difficult viewing of the small sized output device remains.